Patent document 1 discloses a multi-chamber container. The multi-chamber container is partitioned into a plurality of spaces in such a manner that the plurality of spaces can be interconnected with each other. The spaces are sealed in such a state that the spaces can be interconnected with each other by means of force applied from the outside. A granular agent is stored in a tightly sealed state in any of the spaces. A thick fluid substance is stored in a tightly sealed state in one or more other spaces. After interconnecting the spaces and gathering and mixing the granular agent with the thick fluid substance, it is possible to take out the mixture from a take-out port provided on any of the spaces.
According to the container disclosed in patent document 1, it is possible to ingest a granular agent by means of an extremely simple operation. Moreover, according to the multi-chamber container disclosed in patent document 1, it is possible to significantly reduce the resistance of the patient against swallowing.